Napoleon I Bonaparte
thumb|200px|Napoleon Napoleon I Bonaparte, pseudonim Cesarz Francuzów (ur. 15 sierpnia 1769 w Ajaccio na Korsyce, zm. 5 maja 1821, o 17:49, w Longwood na Wyspie Świętej Heleny) – znany francuski muzyk, który na początku XIX wieku wieku zawładnął europejską sceną muzyczną. Charakterystycznymi elementami jego wizerunku scenicznego były fajna czapka i chowanie prawej ręki pod swoje ciuchy. Choć w Europie nie koncertuje od dwustu lat, do dziś ma wielu fanów. Niektórym nawet się wydaje, że są Napoleonem. Początki kariery Napoleon początkowo mieszkał i występował na Korsyce. Jednak tamtejszy rynek muzyczny był dla niego zdecydowanie za ciasny, dlatego wyjechał do zasadniczej części Francji. Początkowo nie zdobył tam ogromnej popularności, dlatego postanowił zrobić małe tournée za granicą. Jego występy we Włoszech i Egipcie okazały się wielkim sukcesem, a singel Bitwa pod Piramidami zdobył czołówki list przebojów. Na fali popularności Napoleon powrócił do Francji, gdzie natychmiast podbił serca szerokiej widowni. Wtedy przyjął pseudonim Cesarza Francuzów. Na tym jednak nie kończyły się jego ambicje. Wojny napoleońskie [[Plik:Napoleon i Anglik.jpg|thumb|200px|Okładka płyty Wojny napoleońskie]] Wielkim przebojem okazała się płyta Napoleona pod tytułem Wojny napoleońskie. Album ten został stworzony z myślą o słuchaczach w całej Europie. Krążek promowała ogromna trasa koncertowa po kontynencie, podczas której odbyły się m.in. niezapomniane koncerty w Austerlitz, Jenie i Auerstedt. Duży sukces Napoleon odniósł na rynku polskim. Polski show-biznes był wówczas całkowicie zdominowany przez artystów rosyjskich i niemieckojęzycznych, których Polacy nie lubili. Dlatego Napoleon zdobył tam bardzo dużą popularność. Koncerty w Rosji [[Plik:Napoleon AYFKM.jpg|thumb|200px|Jeszcze raz mi zaśpiewacie Dał nam przykład Bonaparte, jak zwyciężać mamy na meczu piłki nożnej…]] Po sukcesach w Europie Zachodniej i Środkowej Napoleon spróbował swoich sił również na wschodzie. Wraz z supportującymi go zespołami z Polski i Europy wyruszył w trasę koncertową po Rosji, która okazała się jednak klęską. Na koncerty przychodziło bardzo mało osób, a w Moskwie Napoleon został ośmieszony przez rosyjskich kabareciarzy w skeczu z płonącą stolicą. Na domiar złego Napoleon przemarzł i rozchorował się, co źle wpłynęło na jego walory głosowe. Usunięcie się w cień Po występach w Rosji Napoleon wziął udział w międzynarodowym festiwalu muzycznym z Lipsku, gdzie wypadł dość blado. Po tym występie zrezygnował z wielkich koncertów, wykupił za to na wyłączność salę koncertową na Elbie. 100 dni Napoleona Napoleon bardzo krótko wytrwał w swoim postanowieniu. Po niespełna roku ponownie związał się z francuską agencją fonograficzną, choć tym razem podpisał kontrakt tylko na 100 dni. Po tym okresie Napoleon wystąpił na festiwalu w Waterloo. Został tam jednak zjechany przez wszystkich jurorów, zwłaszcza tych z Wielkiej Brytanii, którym nigdy nie podobała się twórczość Napoleona. Koniec kariery w Europie Po porażce na festiwalu Napoleonowi nie przedłużono umowy. Mało tego - został zmuszony do podpisania dożywotniego kontraktu z agencją muzyczną na Wyspie Świętej Heleny. Tam koncertował aż do śmierci. Ciekawostka * Cierpiał na ailurofobię. Wykorzystywali to jego przeciwnicy - podrzucali mu koty na scenę. Galeria Plik:Napoleon.jpg|Plakat rozwieszany przez przeciwników Napoleona przed festiwalem w Waterloo Plik:Ingres, Napoleon on his Imperial throne.jpg|Okładka płyty Cesarz Francuzów Plik:Pomnik Napoleona Warszawa 02.jpg|Pomniki Napoleona stoją do dziś Plik:Napoleon 2.png|Napoleon czasami grywał w karty, choć preferowane przez niego gry miały jakieś dziwne zasady Kategoria:Francuzi